chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukana Nogami
Yukana Nogami '''(野上 ゆかな ''Nogami Yukana) ''is the Japan voice actress and voices Aikawa Chocola. She also voices as ''Nana''' in ''Shin Strange+, '''Tama' in ''Gugure! Kokkuri-san ''and 'Emma Bronson and Riza Randog 'in ''Cross Ange. '' Films Anime 1995 * ''Azuki-Bish (Azusa Noyama) * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (Little Mermaid) (ep 25) * Wedding Peach (Yuri/Angel Lily) 1998 * Cardcaptor Sakura (Meiling Li) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Miho Nosaka) 1999 * Pokémon (Tsubaki) 2000 * InuYasha (Kanna) 2001 * Groove Adventure Rave (Reina) * Tenshi no Shippo (Angel Tales) (Mika) 2002 * Chobits (Kotoko) * Dragon Drive (Sayaka Towa) * Full Metal Panic! (Teletha Testarossa) * Pita Ten (Shia) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sakuya) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Youka) 2003 * Air Master (Mina Nakanotani) * Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu (Teletha Testarossa) * Last Exile (Narrator) * Machine Robo Rescue (Alice Beckham, Marie Bitō) 2004 * Black Cat (Rinslet Walker) * Bleach (Isane Kotetsu) * Onmyō Taisenki (Momo Jōzenji, Hīragi no Horin) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Ulrike) * My-HiME (Mashiro Kazahana, Fumi Himeno) 2005 * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Teletha Testarossa) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * My-Otome (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) * Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Four Murasame) 2006 * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Kayo) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (C.C.)4 * Digimon Savers (Lalamon) * Kekkaishi (Kirara Kawakami) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Kasumi Kisaragi) * Simoun (Dominūra and Erii) * Sōkō no Strain (Lottie Gelh) * Zegapain (Mizuki and Sin) 2007 * Heroic Age (Nilval Nephew) * Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Riffa) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Reinforce Zwei) * Mononoke (Kayo) and (Nomoto Chiyo) 2008 * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (C.C.) * Eve no Jikan (Akiko) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama (Tenko Kuugen) * Sekirei (Kazehana) * Tales of the Abyss (Tear Grants) * Soul Eater (Yumi Azusa) * Zettai Karen Children (Fujiko Tsubomi) * The Tower of Druaga (Succubus) * Rosario + Vampire (Keito) 2009 * Kurokami: The Animation (Nam) * Sora Kake Girl (Takane Shishido) * The Tower of Druaga (Succubus) * Inuyasha: The Final Act (Kanna) 2010 * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru life) * Amagami SS (Ai Nanasaki) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Kazehana) 2011 * IS (Infinite Stratos) (Cecilia Alcott) * Dragon Crisis! (Eriko Nanao) * Star Driver (Madoka Kei) * Mirai Nikki (Mao Nonosaka) * Last Exile ~Fam, The Silver Wing~ (Narrator, Dian) 2012 * Amagami SS+ plus (Ai Nanasaki) * Code:Breaker (Nenene Fujiwara) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Habara) * Fairy Tail (Michelle Lobster/Imitatia) * Hyōka (Fuyumi Irisu) * One Piece (Shirahoshi) * Saint Seiya Omega (Gemini Paradox, Gemini Integra) * Tamagotchi! (Himespetchi) 2013 * Genshiken Nidaime (Kanako Ohno) * The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke (Tsubomi Fujiko) * Infinite Stratos 2 (Cecilia Alcott) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Shoko Karyusai) * Arpeggio of Blue Steel (Kongo) 2014 * Shin Strange+ (Nana) * Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Tama) * Cross Ange (Emma Bronson, Riza Randog) OVA (Original Video Animation) * Tenshi no Shippo Chu!(Mika) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (Mayumi Kino) * Hyper Doll (Mica Minazuki) * Mai Otome Zwei (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) * Melty Lancer (Sylvia Nimrod) * Moldiver (Mirai Ozora) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! (Chikorita) * Time of Eve (Akiko) * Chocolat no Mahou (Chocola Aikawa) Tokusatsu * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Busuwa Alien Irian of the Queen Bee) * Kamen Rider OOO (Mezool)5 Films * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * Pretty Cure All Stars series (Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White) * X'' (Yuzuriha Nekoi) Video Games * ''Amagami (Ai Nanasaki) * Another Century's Episode R (C.C.) (Four Murasame) (Teletha Tessa Testarossa) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (Richaryosha) * Asuka 120% (Megumi Suzuki) * Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō (Schierke) * BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend (Saya/Imperator Librarius/Izanami) * BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (Saya/Imperator Librarius/Izanami) * Code Geass Lost Colors (C.C.) * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz (Operator/L'Ln Plajiner) * Do-Don-Pachi Saidaioujou (Type-A Shuri) * Final Fantasy XII (Mjrn) * Forza Motorsport 3 (Narration) * Galerians: Ash ((nitro)) * Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Female Musketeer) * Luminous Arc Infinity (Violette) * Misshitsu no Sacrifice (Chloe) * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Nanbu Kaguya) * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED (Kaguya Nanbu) * Mystereet ~Detective Vacation~ Fan Disc (Mai Hikawa) * Mystereet ~Yasogami Kaoru no Chousen!~ (Mai Hikawa) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (Princess Kasumi) * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo (Karuna Astarra) * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (Akane Jubei Yagyu) * Pangya (Lucia) * Phantom of the Kill (Laevateinn) * Project X Zone (Nanbu Kaguya) * Resonance of Fate (Japanese version) (Rebecca) * Gigantic Drive (Yui Tsukioka) * Super Robot Taisen Z (Four Murasame) * 2nd Super Robot Taisen Z (C.C) * 3rd Super Robot Taisen Z(C.C, Four Murasame, Teletha Testarossa) * Super Heroine Chronicle (2014) (Cecilia Alcott)6 * Super Robot Wars UX (Noval Dilan, Festum) * Tales of the Abyss (Tear Grants) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Tear Grants) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Tear Grants) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Tear Grants) * The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki II (Sharon Kluger) * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss (Shiho Arisawa) * Toki to Towa (Reijo) * Variable Geo series (Yuka Takeuchi) Discography Singles * all or nothing (27 November 1998) * 命咲く (29 October 2008)7 * 春の雪 (25 May 2012) Albums * yu ka na (23 December 1998) * Blooming Voices (29 October 2008)7 * Kaze Tsumugi no Aria (風紡ぎのアリア) From the album Brilliant World Tales of The Abyss Image Song Gallery/Real person Yukana/Anime